


A Happy Ending

by Celtrist



Series: Stay With Me [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: An alternative ending to "My Life With You"! As the title implies, this is the happy ending! I felt bad for the boys, so here is something to make them have that ending they both deserved!





	1. Nevermore

David arrived back home a little later than planned. He didn't realize it would take so long to get the adoption papers. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in the spot he normally had people take their shoes off. "Max! I'm home!" He called out. He's had Max for nearly five years now, and he thought it was ready to take the next step into their lives. He would argue that he'd adopt Max right then when he first began fostering him, but he knew it was best to wait for Max to be ready. But it was time to ask the question, and he hoped he would say yes. The home was weirdly quiet, he would expect Max to be still up as he wasn't one to sleep early anymore. Once he really hit those teenage years, Max decided that he should choose when he sleeps. David had made a compromise with him that he could stay up as long as he wants until it gets to 1 AM. He doesn't always follow the compromise, but he can't say he didn't try! Max put down the paper on the coffee table and went upstairs. Max would at least respond in some way or another, but he was silent. He went to Max's door and peaked through to see Max peacefully sleeping with his head on his desk, he smiled at the sight. Max was relaxed, his son was happy. He was happy. David walked in to get Max into his bed rather than staying in his seat. The teenager was still small, not small like when he was ten, but height was not on his side. The ginger assured him he'd get taller, even though he wasn't sure how tall Max would really end up being genetically speaking. David picked him up out of his seat bridal style, he was heavier than when he was ten. But that wasn't at all shocking. He carried Max to the bed and tucked him in and sat on the bed with a calm smile. His son was okay. He was happy. Max was content.

 

The very next day marks the first time David had met Max. Perfect for his oh so special gift he's been waiting to give since he realized he wanted to be the child's father. He was nervous if Max wanted the same or not. He hoped so. He really hoped Max felt the same way. David planned everything out! They would start off the day with a ceremonial breakfast. Waffles, pancakes, and bacon! They would cook together, Max mainly stirring ingredients. Then they'd go to the movies if something was out that they liked, and there was this year! After, they would head to a mall and go shopping. Max the first year around made fun of David for such a teen girl idea, but he would later enjoy it himself considering he got to buy things for himself. They would swing by Max's favorite restaurant for dinner. It wasn't David's, but he always went there because it was Max's. And by the end, they would get ice cream and sit somewhere like a park or cliff side to watch the sunset. That cheesy idea was obviously made on David's part. They would reminisce in memories and it would be nice. But the end of the day would be a bit different. Once they finished their ice cream and were done walking through the past, the two drove back home as normal. Max was in a great mood, which was good if this doesn't end well, the anger wouldn't be too brash. David opened the door to their home as Max was talking about getting a puppy from a pet store they saw at the mall. "But it has to be a big dog like Goliath! Maybe a St. Bernard this time, but I'd be fine getting a Mastiff again!" Maybe another dog would be nice. Max really liked Goliath. Even though David didn't get him as a puppy, Max was in love with him and wanted to ride on his back. He loved the dog to, although he preferred the smaller breeds rather than such large breeds. "Maybe we could get a smaller breed?" Max shook his head. "David, haven't you heard that bigger is better?" He chuckled at the argument. "Haven't you heard the smallest things can take up the most room in your heart?" That was a quote that David enjoyed, even if it was from something for children. Max eye rolled with a smirk and took off his shoes. David decided to wait a little bit before asking, he was so nervous! But once he built up the courage, he had the paper behind his back and walked up to Max's room. He knocked on the door hearing a "yup' as an answer. He opened the door and saw Max on his bed reading a book. Max was reading books to help get better reading, he also liked them. Admittedly there was only a few and David usually has to make him not judge the book by it's cover, but he read. "Hey Max, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay? What is it?" Max sat up and moved over for David to sit, which he did with the paper still behind his back. He took a deep breath, to ready himself for anything Max may do upon hearing this. "Max. We've lived with each other for a long time, and it's been great!" He began, Max tried to lean over to see behind the ginger, and he leaned over to block the sight. "I still remember the first day we met, and I know I wasn't exactly your favorite person at the time-" Max snorted. "You kidding me? I fucking hated you." That was true, but David never liked wording it like that. "Yes, I guess you could say it like that. But, I hope that you don't feel that way anymore!"  
"And I don't. David, where you going with this?" Max asked curiously. "I just... I just wanted to make somethings... official..." David answered nervously and handed the fifteen year old the paper. "Official? What the fuck is that supposed... to... mean..." His words trailed off taking a look at the adoption papers. He looked over, and David was fiddling with his hands. "I-I mean, you don't have to. It's not like it was finalized or anything..." He nervously chuckled, looking back to see Max just staring, tears breaking through. "I didn't... I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be official to-" He was cut off by Max lunging at him and burying his face in the crook of David's neck crying, the redhead was pushed back against the bed frame and wall. "Of course I want it to be fucking official!" He heard him sob out. Max was hugging him tightly, and David wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on Max's while rubbing his back. "I love you Dad..." Max choked out. He smiled. This was his happiest moment. What could top this? This is a dream come true! This is everything David could ever ask for! This is a happy ending!

 

This is-"David." Max spoke up, his voice a bit hoarse. "Mhmm?" He hummed with his eyes closed filled with bliss. "Please be happy." That was... that was weird. Kind of ominous. "I am." David responded softly, brushing the back of Max's head. He didn't think much of it, too busy happy with his son and smiling calmly. "Please stay alive." David's eyes shot open, and they were filled with slight terror. He's heard this. It was in that long nightmare he had. He subconsciously held Max closer. "W-what do you mean Max?" He kept his smile. Trying to stay happy. "I know you'll miss me." He held onto Max tighter than before, trying to keep that smile ignoring the tears forming. "Max, you're scaring me." He said in a shaky voice. "I'm not going to be here all the time, you'll only have those stupid pictures you take and my stuff to remember. Even if you don't want to." Please stop. "If someone has to be called selfish, it might as well be me I guess, even if I don't think this was." Max stop. "I could blame all my fucking problems on Neil, Nikki, Gwen, even you but I won't." Max please, I can't deal with this. I feel like sobbing as I hold my son closer. "I don't think anyone is to blame but myself." I'm pleading, begging him to stop. I don't want to hear this. "And I don't think my choice is selfish." It's worst actually hearing this from you. My face is against his curls sobbing with "stops", I'm telling him I don't want him saying all this. My face feels heated up but I don't care. "You're probably going to blame yourself, and I'm going to fucking stop you with I chose this." Hot tears are falling down my face and new ones keep forming but I don't care. "I don't want to feel like some freak who takes pills constantly to make me happy. I want to be fucking normal but that ain't happening." I'm no longer smiling but I don't care. I can't. "Listen, I'm done. I don't want to deal with any of this. You tried hard to get me to be happy, and it worked... sometimes. It's probably the depression talking shit but I just don't want to deal with it anymore." I'm crying so hard hearing this, rocking me and Max back and forth. I keep with my pleading with the addition of shushing him. Please don't take this away from me Max. "I'm sorry for being a disappointment." You're not. "I wanted to be a good son but I can't." You are. "You might think the opposite." I do. "I'm sorry I didn't make it till you could ever legally make me your son. I don't know when you were going to do it, but knowing you, you'd do that." That's why I was out. That's why I left for an hour or two. "I'm sorry you couldn't call me yours." Please don't do this. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm tired. I'm tired and I don't want to disappoint people anymore." Max, please don't go. "I'm sorry for making you cry." I look up a little to see a noose hanging from the ceiling fan. I hold Max tighter than ever before so he doesn't leave. "I'm sorry for making you want to be my Dad in the first place." I shut my eyes tighter, squeezing the tears falling out more easily. "I don't know what I did to make you want to do that, but I swear I wouldn't have done it if it meant you didn't need to deal with me or any of this." I bury my face in his neck instead now, my head leaning against his. "I'm sorry for meeting me." I can't even say anything else. He won't listen. I don't notice the warm liquid soaking through my shirt from his now limp arms that are bleeding from the deep cuts. His body is becoming colder, heavier, it's not moving. "Just pretend this never happened. I know you won't but try? Act like you never knew about me, like I didn't exists." I can only listen to your voice and cry because you won't stop. Max I need you. "David, don't fucking give up because I did." I don't want to lose you. "David, you gotta promise me one of us will be alive and happy." I can't lose you. "I love you Dad." I'm hiccuping. I'm bawling. I don't want you to leave Max. I love you. Please, how many times should I say it? Oh god, please Max. Don't leave me all alone. Please.

 

...

 

"Don't go Max."

 

I shoot up in a cold sweat. Touching my face, I feel the tears on my cheek. I'm... I'm still crying. I can't stop, it just builds up more. I give a shaky breath and try to breathe more easily. I don't want to accept it because it isn't true. It isn't true. It isn't-I look to my end table and see a picture with his bear sitting behind it. I grab him, not wanting to see that picture of us. I-I hug him close and curl into a ball sobbing. I don't want this. I didn't want this. It's my fault right? I'm selfish for wanting him to be alive when he didn't. I'm selfish for wanting him back. I'm selfish for not being happy and alive like he asked. I'm doing everything wrong. I deny what happened. I take out my anger on everyone else. I try to think of how it could've been prevented. I'm depressed and never happy, turning to cutting my abused arms and legs, drinking away it all. I can't accept. I can't, I try. I try so hard but I can't. I-I... I . . . he's fucking dead. He's dead and I'm not living. If anything, I'm fucking killing myself slowly, just a walking corpse. He wouldn't-Max. Max wouldn't want this. I can't change what happened, and he knew how I would be going in. I'm turning into him. I'm bottling up my feelings. I'm pushing everyone away. I need help. It's been months. I can't keep living like this. I need to start being alive. I need to face the fucking truth. My son is dead. Max. Max is dead. The thought that I've been putting off keeps going around in my mind. I won't push it away this time. I need to continue on. I need to...

 

_"I need to live Max."_


	2. Forevermore

I stare at it. His name with my last is engraved on the stone. "I'm... I'm sorry for not visiting..." I rubbed my arms nervously, feeling and band-aids I used to cover up some of my cuts, it didn't cover them all with some peeking out though. I looked away for a moment, but forced myself to look at the tombstone. There was flowers. Flowers from everyone he knew at the hospital, the parents, his friends at school, really anyone he knew. None of them were his favorite. "O-oh! I... I brought your favorite!" I put the flowers down, Max's favorite, in front of the tombstone. I began rubbing my arms again hugging myself, lightly tugging at my now usual blue bandanna around my neck for a moment. It was thicker than my yellow one, but it made sense why for what it was. It was difficult figuring out how I could make it into a scarf, but I figured it out. It ended up looking bigger than my other one too. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. Hey, you were right though! I-I did have a bit of a breakdown!" I laugh nervously and quietly, as if I was trying to make conversation with him again. "I'll try visiting more often, pinky promise..." I tell him that, mentally doing so. "I'll bring Mr. Honey Nuts too! He's doing well so you know." I thought more pessimistically since his death. And with that, I thought about the idea of grave robbing, so I kept the bear with me rather than putting him in with Max. Knowing him, he'd probably be fine with it as long as I always brought him with me during the visits. "He misses you... so do I..." I shift my feet looking to the ground, tears starting to form, but I wasn't going to bawl out. "U-um, I actually had a funny dream a few days ago-well, it wasn't funny really. But, maybe I'll tell you next time?" What else should I say? Oh wait! "I also have good news! You probably noticed with the change with the engravement! I officially adopted you! I know it was a little late, but I actually just needed everything finalized." I chuckle nervously. I went ahead and still made the papers official. It can actually be kinda difficult to get custody over your foster child when they're already-um, y'know. But I was able to get it! Some might think it weird for me to adopt him when he was already gone, but I wanted at least something. And I know he must've wanted it. He called me Dad in the letter. He-he said he was my son. So I adopted him. "It's better late than never, huh Max?" It's silent for awhile as I just stand there in front of him. I give him a soft smile, I want to let him know I'm okay now. I'm okay. I'm. Okay. My watch causes me to jump as it beeps, indicating that I should probably get going if I want to try to make it to the meeting. "Oh, sorry bud! I actually have to get going! I'm going to be... trying somethings. They should help, so don't worry about that! I'll see you tomorrow Max, or at least whenever I can, alright? I'll bring Mr. Honey Nuts too!" I turn to leave but stop for a moment, turning towards him again. I give him a smile and in a hushed voice, I say,

 

_"I love you Max."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is officially the end of this here series! Aw, I'm gonna miss it I think. Thank you for all the support this series has been given, and I hope you stick around to read some of my other stories that I will eventually finish... at some point. I dunno how to end this now, I never thought of a way to say goodbye... um... buy my stu-wait, I have no stuff for you to buy, CRAP. Just uh, go to my other social medias I guess? But uh, see ya later! ღ
> 
> DeviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/celtrist  
> Tumblr: http://celtrist.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgnXkU_k08FuTGT_aN6TWIw

**Author's Note:**

> Who actually believed me upon first seeing this? Or, tell me when you realized I lied. It was probably the moment Max said "Please be happy". Oh! And you saw what I did there? With the thing? Y'know, the thing? Anyway, I actually wasn't going to do this when writing this story until I thought about it one night. I kinda made myself tear up, but that's okay, right?


End file.
